The present disclosure concerns garments and, more particularly, gowns to be worn by patients in hospitals or clinics. Patient gowns are usually special-purpose garments because they are designed to be suited for facilitating medical examinations and treatments without requiring removal. For this reason, patient garments currently in use have gaping openings that may expose various portions of the patient's body unintentionally, which can cause embarrassment and discomfort for the patient.
Hospitals typically provide gowns for patients, which are designed to allow convenient access to various portions of the patient's anatomy for routine medical treatments, such as the placement of intravenous needles in the patient's arm, and medical examinations such as taking blood pressure measurements and those examinations requiring stethoscope application to the patient's chest.
Currently used hospital gowns will generally provide ready access to the patient's anatomy, but often tend to compromise the patient's modesty and are uncomfortable or unsuited for prolonged patient use, or use in more public settings.